Elsie Hughes
“Don’t tell me you’ll miss me.” “I will, Mr. Carson. Very much. And, it costs me nothing to say it.” - Verwirrung der Gefühle (S02/E06) Elsie Hughes (* 1862) ist die Haushälterin (housekeeper) und damit Chefin der Dienstmädchen und generell für alle weiblichen Angestellten in Downton Abbey zuständig. Sie kümmert sich mehr oder weniger um alle Hausmädchen und ist sehr stoisch, aber ethisch und nie falsch. Biografie Mrs. Hughes kommt ursprünglich von Argyll (Schottland) und ihr Vater war Farmer. Sie hatte nur eine Schwester, Becky, die aufgrund einer Behinderung von der Mutter gepflegt wurde. Mrs. Hughes kam 1895 als oberstes Hausmädchen nach Downton und wurde bald darauf zur Haushälterin befördert. Ihr Vater starb und anschließend ihre Mutter. Nun musste sie sich um Becky kümmern. Doch persönlich konnte sie es nicht, weil irgendjemand arbeiten gehen musste, um die beiden zu ernähren. Also gab sie Becky ins St. Annes in Pflege und bezahlt seit jeher "jeden Penny, den sie entbehren kann" dafür. Eine riskante Entscheidung, da sie nun kein Geld für ihre Rente zahlen kann und sie deshalb auf Arbeit angewiesen sein wird. Würde sie aufgrund von Altersschwäche irgendwann nicht mehr arbeiten können, würde sie sehr schlecht da stehen. Aber eine andere Wahl blieb ihr kaum. Hätte sie ihren Job aufgegeben, wären sie und Becky auf Almosen angewiesen gewesen, mit der Pflege hatte Mrs. Hughes diesen Zustand der völligen Verarmung wenigstens ein wenig hinauszögern können. Mrs. Hughes erwähnte, dass sie niemals verheiratet gewesen sei, aber den Titel "Mrs." aufgrund ihrer Stellung als Haushälterin bekam. Bevor sie nach Downton kam, ging sie mit einem Mann namens Joe Burns aus. Als sie dann ihre Stellung in Downton erhielt, machte er ihr einen Antrag, doch da sie ihre Arbeit als Haushälterin gefiel und sie für ihre Arbeit auch ausreichend honoriert wurde, lehnte sie den Antrag ab. Staffel 1 Im April 1912 ist Mrs. Hughes Haushälterin von Downton Abbey, eine Prestigeposition, welche vergleichbar mit Mr. Carsons Stellung als Butler ist. Sie ist eine strenge Arbeitgeberin, doch auch mehr als gutherzig. Denn in egal welcher Not sich ihre Angestellten auch befinden mögen, sie steht ihnen immer mit Rat und Worte des Zuspruchs beiseite. Als Mr. Bates sein Bein übel mit einer Schiene zurichtete, um sein Humpeln zu korrigieren, half sie ihm und erinnerte ihn daran, dass niemand schlecht über ihn dachte, nur weil er ein Handicap besäße. Außerdem sieht sie oft nach William, welcher oft melancholisch aufgrund seines Heimwehs ist und sehr unter Thomas' Mobberei leidet. Joe Burns war ein Mann aus Mrs. Hughes "altem" Leben, als sie noch bei ihren Eltern auf dem Land - einer Farm in Argyll, um genau zu sein - gelebt hatte. Damals hatte er ihr einen Antrag gemacht, den sie aber aufgrund ihrer Stellung in Downton ablehnte. In Staffel 1 kommt Joe Burns in die Stadt, um Mrs. Hughes noch einmal einen Antrag zu machen. Sie geht mit ihm Essen und auf den Jahrmarkt, denn Joe Burns' Interesse schmeichelte ihr sehr. Doch wenig später musste Mrs. Hughes erkennen, dass sie nicht mehr die gleiche Farmerstochter von früher war und nachdem ihr William nach einem kurzen Gespräch mitteilte, dass Downton ohne die Haushälterin aufgeschmissen wäre, stand ihr Entschluss fest - sie gab Burns einen Korb und blieb in ihrer Stellung. In der letzten Episode der ersten Staffel ist es Mrs. Hughes, die als erste die heran nahende Liebelei zwischen dem Chauffeur Tom Branson and Lady Sybill bemerkt, als diese für einen kurzen Moment zur Feier von Gwen's neuer Arbeitsstelle als Sekretärin Händchen halten. Mrs. Hughes warnt Tom, dass er seinen Job verlieren könne und am Ende nur mit einem gebrochenen Herzen dastünde, wenn er nicht vorsichtig seie. Staffel 2 Den Beginn des ersten Weltkrieges sieht Mrs. Hughes mehr als unruhig an, wenn sie an das Management von Downton denkt. Denn sie muss bald mit Dingen, wie Carson's Krankheit aufgrund von Überarbeitung (später die Spanische Grippe) oder Bransons "Attentat" auf einen General, der zu Besuch auf Downton ist, klarkommen. Während des Kriegs wird Downton zu einer Art Heilanstalt für Verwundete Soldaten. Zu Mrs. Hughes Missfallen bandelt das neue Hausmädchen Ethel mit einem der Patienten, Major Bryant, an. Später findet sie Ethel mit ihm in einem Bett in den Bedienstetenräumen. Wütend entlässt sie Ethel, welche später wieder auftaucht, um ihre Schwangerschaft bekanntzugeben. Das Kind sei beim Geschlechtsverkehr mit Major Bryant entstanden, so sagt Ethel. Mrs. Hughes besuchte Ethel, welche nun in wirklich erbärmlichen Verhältnissen lebt und ihre einzige Einkommensquelle kam von einer kleinen Putzstelle, die sie beide (Ethel & Baby) auf Dauer aber nicht ernähren konnten. Mrs. Hughes mochte zwar Ethels Entscheidungen nicht billigen, dennoch tat ihr das Mädchen leid und sie versuchte es mithilfe von Lebensmitteln aus der Küche von Downton zu versorgen. Desweiteren versuchte sie Major Bryant davon zu überzeugen, sich endlich seiner Verantwortung als Vater zu stellen. Doch dieser lehnte immer wieder ab und beharrte darauf, dass dieses Thema sie rein gar nichts anginge. Lady Grantham (Cora) findet die ganze Geschichte wenig später heraus, bevor Bryant in der Schlach fällt und arrangierte ein Treffen mit den Bryants, den Eltern des Majors, damit diese ihren Enkel sehen konnten. Mr. Carson unterdessen ist von Mrs. Hughes sehr enttäuscht, da sie aus der Küche stahl und ihm generell von dieser Geschichte kein einziges Wort mitgeteilt hatte. Mrs. Hughes versucht Ethel beim Eintreffen der Eltern des Majors ins Haus zu schmuggeln, doch alles läuft vollkommen aus dem Ruder. Denn es ergab sich keine Zeit, Ethel den Eltern vorzuführen, doch das Mädchen war so sehr entschlossen, den beiden ihren Enkel zu zeigen, stürmt Ethel einfach in den Saal und verkündet ihre bittere Botschaft den Bryants. Diese sind jedoch der Meinung, dass Ethels Kind nicht von ihrem Sohn stammt. Letzten Endes jedoch wollen die Bryants eine Vereinbarung mit Ethel treffen, die besagt, dass sie ihr das Kind - ohne dass sie Besuchsrecht erhielte - abnehmen und bei sich großziehen. Denn die Bryants scheinen viel Geld zu haben und dem Kind einiges bieten zu können. Doch Ethel lehnt ab, weil sie ich nicht von ihrem Kind trennen wollte. Doch ein weiterer Schicksalsschlag trifft Mrs. Hughes. Lady Mary will Sir Richard Carlisle heiraten, einen sehr herrischen "Selfmademan" und jener verlangt, dass Mr. Carson ihn und Lady Mary zu ihrem neuen Heim begleiten und dort als Butler fungieren soll. Über sein Weggehen ist Mrs. Hughes sehr bestürzt und versteht nicht, warum er vorhat, mit zu gehen. S02 E06 Mrs. Hughes: "Dann haben Sie sich also entschieden?" Mr. Carson: "Ich denke schon. Ja. Ich denke, das habe ich getan. Aber äußerst schweren Herzens, Mrs. Hughes." Mrs. Hughes: "Und gerade jetzt, als wir dachten, wir kehren zu Normalität zurück." Mr. Carson: "Ich werde Ihnen doch wohl nicht fehlen?" Mrs. Hughes: "Aber ja, Mr. Carson. Und zwar sehr sogar. Ich muss es freimütig bekennen." Mr. Carson: "Danke sehr. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Währenddessen findet der erste Weltkrieg sein Ende und man findet sich gemeinsam in der Halle ein, um den Gefallenen in einer Schweigeminute zu Gedenken. Bald darauf jedoch wird Mr. Bates' ungeliebte Ehefrau tot aufgefunden. Die Polizei vermutet einen Mord dahinter und alle Indizien deuten auf Mr. Bates als Mörder hin. Dieser wird eingesperrt und während seines fortlaufenden Prozesses, versucht Mrs. Hughes die völlig aufgelöste Anna davon zu überzeugen, dass die Gerechtigkeit am Ende den Sieg davon trägt und der unschuldige Mr. Bates aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wird. An Weihnachten macht Matthew Crawley Lady Mary einen Heiratsantrag, den diese annimmt. Sie löst die Verlobung mit Sir Carlisle und damit ist es offiziell: Mr. Carson muss Downton Abbey nicht verlassen, worüber Mrs. Hughes mehr als erleichtert ist. Staffel 3 Mrs. Hughes fährt damit fort, Ethel und Charlie zu helfen, welche gerde schwierige Zeiten durchmachen. Als sie dann an ihrer Brust einen seltsamen Knubbel findet, befürchtet sie Schlimmes und auf Mrs. Patmore's Anweisung hin, konsultiert Mrs. Hughes Dr. Clarkson. der Zeit, in der sie auf die Untersuchungsresultate von Dr. Clarkson wartet, wird sie immer träger und schwächer bei dem Gedanken an möglichen Brustkrebs. Dennoch bestand sie darauf, dass man niemandem von ihrer womöglichen Erkrankung erzählen solle, vorallem nicht der Herrschaft und Mr. Carson. Vor allem vor Mr. Carson will Mrs. Hughes eine gewisse Art von Ehre behalten und in seinen Augen keine kranke oder sterbende Frau sein. Während sie immer noch die Diagnose erwartet, merkt sie langsam, dass Mr. Carson etwas ahnt, ist sich aber nicht sicher, ob ihm jemand etwas gesagt hatte. Irgendwann jedoch wusste sie, dass Mr. Carson ihr Geheimnis herausgefunden haben musste, als er versuchte, ihre Arbeitsbelastung zu verringern und sie wie eine Kranke zu behandeln begann. Da Mr. Carson Lady Grantham (Cora) von Mrs. Hughes ernste Krankheit erzählte (er nannte keinen Namen), ließ diese wenig späte die Haushälterin zu sich rufen. Die sagt ihr, was auch immer passieren mochte, Mrs. Hughes wird immer ein Zuhause und Hilfe in Downton finden. Dieses Gespräch und diese Zugeständnisse, ließ bei Mrs. Hughes großen Respekt für die Crawley-Familie zurück. Als ihr Dr. Clarkson endlich mitteile, sie könne zu ihm kommen und die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung einsehen, wird sie wieder unruhiger. Mit Mrs. Patmore im Gepäck macht sie sich auf zum Doktor und erhält dort die alles rettende Neuigkeit: Sie hat keinen Brustkrebs. Wieder in Downton, erzählt Mrs. Patmore Mr. Carson von der glücklichen Nachricht und Mr. Carson began vor Glück bei der Arbeit ein altes Lied zu singen. Mrs. Hughes beobachtete dies durch den schmal offen stehenden Türspalt und ist bei seinem Anblick zu Tränen gerührt. Das zeigt ihre enge Beziehung zu Mr. Carson, dem Butler. Sie sitzen oft in ihrem oder seinem Aufenthaltsraum bei einem Gläschen Wein zusammen und während der gesamten Staffel (und auch bei denen davor) gab es schon mehrere kleinere Anstöße, dass zwischen den beiden nicht nur freundschaftliche, sondern auch romantische Gefühle im Spiel sind. Denn bspw. begann Mr. Carson vor Erleichterung zu singen, als er erfuhr, dass Mrs. Hughes keinen Krebs hatte. Es war kein normales Lied, sondern ein altes Liebeslied. »...dashing away with a smoothing iron she stole my heart away.« Als der frühere Chauffeur Tom Branson nach Downton als Lady Sybil's Ehemann zurückkehrt, sie sie eine der wenigen, die die neue Situation akzeptiert und ein paar nette und freundliche Worte des Willkommens für ihren ehemaligen Kollegen übrig hatte. Dafür erntete sie von Mr. Carson einige böse und enttäuschte Blicke. Später, als die Jimmy-Affäre herauskam, erzählte ihr Thomas Barrow, dass er homosexuell sei. Als sie dann mit Mr. Carson allein darüber sprach, was nun mit der ganzen Sache zu tun sei, erwähnte sie, dass Thomas nicht die erste Person dieser "Sorte" sei, die sie kenne. Sie äußerte die Vermutung, dass Jimmy Thomas unabsichtlich ermutigt haben muss, damit es zu diesem Ende gekommen sei. Gegenüber Thomas sagte sie, dass Jimmy "nur ein dummer Flirt" gewesen sei und dies nicht sein Ruin bedeutete. Als die Crawleys zu Verwandten nach Schottland reisten, versuchten Mr. Carson und Mrs. Hughes ihr bestes, um das Arbeitstempo bezubehalten, dennoch war Mrs. Hughes der Ansicht, etwas Spaß könne nicht schaden. Während der Abwesenheit der Crawleys besuchen die Bediensteten - mit Ausnahme von Mr. Carson - den Jahrmarkt von Thirsk, wo Mrs. Patmore Jos Tufton, einen ziemlich schmierigen Standbesitzer, kennenlernt, der ihr offensichtlich den Hof machte. Da Mrs. Patmore zusammen mit Mrs. Hughes unterwegs ist, kommt die letztere nicht umhin Tuftons mehr als anstößiges Verhalten gegenüber anderen Frauen auf dem Jahrmarkt zu erleben. Sie erzählte Mrs. Patmore später von ihren Beobachtungen und die Köchin ist erleichtert endlich einen Grund zu haben, Tufton einen Korb zu geben, weil sie sich seiner wirlich überdrüssig geworden sei. Darüber mussten beide lachen. Als Tom Branson durch das neue Hausmädchen Edna Braithwaite in Verlegenheit und Bedrängung gebracht wurde, nachdem seine Frau bei der Geburt ihrer Tochter gestorben war, versucht Mrs. Hughes ihn zu trösten und davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich nicht darum schämen bräuche, nun ein Teil der Crawley-Familie zu sein und dass er seinen Job bisher ganz gut gemeistert habe. Als sie sagte, dass Lady Sybil sehr stolz auf ihn gewesen wäre, brach er vor Trauer zusammen. Mrs. Hughes versuchte ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Anschließend feuerte sie Edna, weil sie schon seit langer Zeit eine Ahnung hatte, dass da etwas im Busch zu sein schien und nun hatte sie von Tom Branson die Bestätigung erhalten.Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Angestellte